Love on the Prarie
by Werewolf Chica
Summary: In a world where secrets around every corner how will Max a young girl with 2 adopted sisters react and can they handle the truth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Family

"Good Morning Max" said my sister, Emily, walking past me on the porch with a smile brightening her ivory skin. Her straight shoulder-length brown hair swaying as she passed, and her blue-gray eyes sparkling .Her short blue dress with faded blue jeans under it swaying back and forth as she took her seat next to me. I looked down at my own clothes a bright green top with beat up denim shorts compared to my sister i looked like a truck driver.

"Hey" I sighed. I could never relate to my sisters. Well, maybe that's not the right term considering I'm adopted, and none of us are related. My mom died right after I was born and my dad disappeared when I was 5.I gave up hope that he was coming back when I was adopted at age 8. I never really saw my mother except in pictures.

She was beautiful, long black hair as shiny as glass. On her, her hair looked beautiful on me it just looked dirty. Another feature I always loved about my mom was her emerald eyes. To me my eyes were the same shade of Kermit the frog from the Muppet's.

"Hey guys" My other sister, Annabeth, yelled from the top window "I'll be down in a minute". I felt like the black sheep in the family my sisters were obedient and I'm the bad child in the family always getting into trouble."Hi Em" Annabelle said smiling. Her long blond curly blond hair ,framing her tan face, swishing as she sat next to Emily. She looked beautiful her bright green top with a teal under shirt made her blue eyes pop combined with her clean dark blue jeans just made her look perfect. Something I knew i would never be.

"I'm going to go take Eclipse out for a ride" I mumbled hoping my sisters wouldn't fallow.

"That sounds like a great idea" exclaimed Emily. "I'll go get Clover" she said racing off to tack her horse.

_So much for that idea_ I thought. As I walked into the stalls I could already hear Eclipse bucking and kicking. Eclipse was a good horse she just used to be abused and didn't completely trust everyone. "Hey Eclipse "I whispered stroking her muzzle. She immediately calmed down. "Shhh, it's okay girl It's me, Max." Eclipse nudged me with her black muzzle with what looked like a smile.

"I don't know how you do it, how do you ride a horse that's so…crazy" Annabelle said putting her saddle on Cally her paint horse.

"She's not crazy she's… just been through a lot" I said gently pulling the bridle on Eclipse's nose.

"Right" Annabelle said trotting off on Cally.

"Don't listen to her she's just jealous" I told Eclipse. As I threw the settle on Eclipse's back I heard the sound of gun shots going off in the woods near our house. "Well our neighbors are up" I reported.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx to spycutie009 (Mitchelle) for proof reading this story Thx Beta reader**

Chapter 2: The woods

Well you see, our parents aren't exactly errrrr . . . . friendly with our neighbors. We're vegans, they're hunters, you get the picture?

"Hey!" Yelled a voice in the distance. I recognized it as my neighbor and my best friend, Kyle. He had dark brown hair and the most glorious almost florescent Green eyes.

"Hey." I said as he rode up on his brown and black-haired horse, Blaze. "How's it going?" I asked.

"I just scored a date with Miranda can you believe it?" Kyle asked excitedly.

_Yep, that just ruined my mood_ _for the rest of the day._ I thought.

"Great!" I said, forcing smile on my face and scratching behind Eclipse's ear, trying hard to hide the disappointment in my eyes.

"Hey, when you're done getting Eclipse ready, I'll race you through the woods!" He challenged.

"You're on." I replied.

_Now this is just what I need. _I thought.

After I got Eclipse ready and found Kyle in the woods, we took our marks at a line Kyle had made in the dirt. "Down to the bridge and back." He directed. "You're welcome to back out now while you still have your dignity." He offered with a smirk one his face.

_There was absolutely no way I was going to surrender to Kyle! Not in this life time. _I thought.

"Oh, I don't think so." I snapped.

"Ready." He yelled. "Set . . . . go!"

Eclipse bolted off running with Blaze following at her heels. Moments later, Kyle was ridding up next to us.

"Try to keep up!" He yelled, his brunette hair flying behind him like Blaze's tail was soaring behind him as they passed us.

_Oh no you don't!_ I thought loudly, squeezing Eclipse's sides as hard as I could. "Whoa!" I heard Kyle yell, and he brought Blaze to a halt. In front of him was a log obviously he hasn't learned to jump yet, like I have.

_Here's my chance! _My mind screamed. I went up into post and almost instinctively, Eclipse jumped the log with almost no effort.

"What are you going to do now hunter?" I mocked.

Soon enough the bridge came into view. I slowed Eclipse to a trot in case Kyle happened to be closer than I thought. Eclipse stopped at the river under the bridge for a well deserved drink. "Good job girl." I praised, but my happiness was short-lived when I heard a gunshot in the distance. Then bright red blood started pouring from my shoulder, soon all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hoof Flying Hell

Eclipse flew back in a state of shock, causing me to lose my grip and slamming to the ground like a brick. A surge of pain coursed through my back, and as if it couldn't get any worse, Eclipse moved so I was right below her.

_Make it quick. _I thought._ Let me die quick_.

I closed my eyes waiting for the hundred pound of force to smash me like a bug. It came and hard.

"Please don't leave me Max! I can't imagine life without," Kyle's words were ringing in my ears, and I couldn't open my eyes because the pain was too much for me to stand.

"Max!" exclaimed another voice in the distance.

_No it couldn't be. I_ thought. _Annabeth?_

"What happened?" she demanded.

After that I couldn't hear Kyle's words were a slur of sounds and a few words here and there.

_Why can't I hear?_ I thought. _W_hy_ does my head hurt_?

"Max, you listen, and you listen good," Annabeth's said with authority "Don't you dare leave us." Suddenly I heard something…different in her tone almost as if she were…crying? "Look I know we fight and we're not the best of friends but . . . . your my sister, and nothing is going to change that." Even to this day I don't know how I heard all of that when the rest of the time it sounded like I was under water. I forced myself to put my personal pain aside as I opened my heavy eyelids.

"Anna?" I said shakily. "Is that you?" From what I could see Anna was curled up in Ben's arms. Ben is Kyle's older adopted brother, before I forget.

"Max?" Anna asked with tears rushing down her cheeks. Her words barely legible.

"What happened?" I asked, barely able to hear myself. My question rang useless for when Kyle tried to explain, but all I heard was meaningless sounds.

"We'll get right away" Ben said in a slur. I must have looked confused because after he said that, he asked. "Can you…ear?" Supposing he said, _"Can you hear?"_

I shook my head slightly. I didn't know what happened, but I did know this. I couldn't hear and I might not be able to . . . . ever again.


End file.
